1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus having an imaging function, the electronic apparatus being capable of fastening an interchangeable lens, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, imaging apparatuses capable of fastening an interchangeable lens fasten the interchangeable lens through a lens mount formed in one region of a body of the imaging apparatus, perform interface communication with the fastened interchangeable lens, and perform data communication for lens driving.
When the interchangeable lens is not fastened on the lens mount in the imaging apparatus, a body cap is fastened to the mount to protect an imaging device such as a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor in the image apparatus.
That is, the imaging apparatuses in the related art only perform data communication with the interchangeable lens fastened to the lens mounts through interface units formed on the lens mounts configured to fasten the interchangeable lenses, and do not fasten to and perform data communication with other electronic devices.